The present invention relates to a trailer hitch assembly, and more particularly relates to a no-lube assembly and further to a primary and secondary latching arrangement for a pintle hook.
Hitching assemblies are used in a wide variety of vehicle towing operations and applications, and are provided in a significant number of configurations and orientations. These hitch assemblies typically include a first portion connected to a towing vehicle, and a second section operably coupled to the first section and adapted to couple with a towed vehicle. Heretofore, the couple between the first and second portions of these hitch assemblies have been open to contamination by contaminants such as dirt and liquids entering the couple therebetween, and thereby leading to rapid degradation of the associated components. Further, this contamination of debris within the couple can also restrict free movement of the couple over its operable range. Moreover, the degradation of the associated components may lead to complete failure of the hitch assembly via rust, corrosion, and the like.
A hitching assembly is required that reduces and/or eliminates the entry of debris into the hitch assembly, reduces the wear between the associated components, and provides for a long operating life without the requirement of significant maintenance thereto.
One configuration of hitch assemblies is the conventional pintle hook that is used in various towing vehicles, such as trucks, land moving equipment, and agricultural equipment for hitching the towing vehicle to a trailer. An example of a conventional pintle hook construction is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, the pintle hook 100 includes a main body 101 having an integral base plate 102 and an integral lower jaw hook 104. An upper jaw latch 106 is pivotally attached to the body 101 by a pivot pin 108. As shown in FIG. 2, the upper jaw latch 106 may be pivoted upward from a closed position A to an open position B, where the pintle hook can receive a draw bar eye, or other coupling structure, that would be attached to the associated trailer. The upper jaw latch 106 would then resume the closed position A and a locking mechanism 110 would lock the upper jaw into position A. The locking mechanism 110 typically includes a locking tab 112 that is pivotally attached to the upper jaw latch 106 via a pivot bolt 114 and is pivotable between an engaged position, wherein the locking tab 112 engages a tab 116 integrally formed with the body 101, and a disengaged position, wherein the tab 112 is rotated upwardly to pass above the tab 116. Heretofore, numerous fasteners have been utilized for the purposes of locking pintle hooks in the closed position, such as device pins, positive locking pins, detent nylon and cable lanyards, wire lock pins, as well as tab lock pins. These fasteners utilized in hitching assemblies have proven difficult to remove by requiring the use of both hands to unlatch the pintle hook, are similarly difficult and inefficient during installation, are at times unable to meet shearing load requirements as exerted thereon, are costly to manufacture, and can be easily misplaced and lost.
Accordingly, a hitch assembly is needed that allows for easy operation of the associated pintle hook, while providing sufficient engagement to meet safety requirements associated therewith.